Batman Forever
Batman Forever is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 1995. Description Cast * Val Kilmer as Bruce Wayne/Batman: After coming across the journal of his father, he starts questioning his act of vengeance. Bruce struggles with his dual identity as a crime fighter, becoming romantically involved with Dr. Chase Meridian. * Tommy Lee Jones as Harvey Dent/Two-Face: Formerly the good district attorney of Gotham City, half of Harvey's face is scarred with acid during the conviction of a crime boss. Driven insane, he becomes the criminal Two-Face. He flips a coin to determine if he kills (tails) or not (heads). * Jim Carrey as Edward Nigma/The Riddler: A former Wayne Enterprises employee, Edward resigns after his newest invention is personally rejected by Bruce Wayne, whom he is obsessed with. He becomes the villainous Riddler, leaving riddles and puzzles at crime scenes. * Nicole Kidman as Dr. Chase Meridian: A psychologist and love interest of Bruce Wayne. Chase is fascinated by the dual nature of Batman. She is held as a damsel in distress in the climax. * Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson/Robin: Once a circus acrobat, Dick is taken in by Bruce after Two-Face murders his parents and brother at a circus event. Bruce is reminded of when his parents were murdered when he sees the same vengeance in Dick, and decides to take him in as his ward. He eventually discovers the Batcave and learns Bruce's secret identity. In his wake, he becomes the crime fighting partner, Robin. * Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth: The Wayne family's faithful butler and Bruce's confidant. Alfred also befriends the young Dick Grayson. * Pat Hingle as James Gordon: The police commissioner of Gotham City. * Drew Barrymore as Sugar: Two-Face's "good" assistant. * Debi Mazar as Spice: Two-Face's "bad" assistant. * Elizabeth Sanders as Gossip Gerty: Gotham's top gossip columnist. * Joe Grifasi as The Bank Guard: Two-Face's hostage during the opening scene. * Ofer Samra as Two-Face's Thug * René Auberjonois as Fred Stickley: Edward Nygma's ill-tempered supervisor at Wayne Enterprises. After Stickley discovers the side effect of Edward's invention, Edward kills him and makes it look like suicide. Credits Trailers and info Original 1995 release # Maverick (Own it on Video Now) # Black Beauty (Now Available to Own on Video) # Thumbelina (short version) (Available to Own on Video) # Free Willy 2 (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (Coming Soon to a Theatre Near You) # A Little Princess (Coming Soon to a Theatre Near You) # The Amazing Panda Adventure (short version) (Coming Soon) # The Pebble and the Penguin (short version) (Coming Soon) # Batman Forever: The Video Game # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) Rental Re-release # Free Willy 2 (Coming Soon to Video) # Born to Be Wild (Coming Soon to Video) # The Amazing Panda Adventure (Coming Soon) # Batman Forever: The Video Game # The Pebble and the Penguin (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # A Little Princess (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Galaxy Minstrels 1995 (UK TV Advert) # Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Sprite 1995 (UK TV Advert) # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Batman Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Warner Home Video with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:BBFC PG Category:1995 VHS Releases